How I Meet Your Mother
by Tomoko Takami
Summary: Kisah dimana Terra bertemu dengan Aqua di masa-masa SMA/ I'm new in hereee :3, saya pinjem judul dari drama barat yang ngehitz XD, TerraXAqua, Rnr guysssss? :3


**Tomoko****: HELLO MINNA! SAYA AUTHOR BARU DISINI! MOHON BANTUANNYA! XD.**

**Sora: WOY! KENAPA KALI INI GILIRAN KITA YANG ELU NISTAIN!? **

**Xemnas: Ga tau tuh... fandom Persona, Tekken, Hunger Games, Resident Evil sama Fatal Frame udah kena sama dia, kali ini kita. Besok fandom mana lagi nih? **

**Donald: Si Steve sama Leon udah sms gw nih! Katanya kita musti ati-ati sama author gila ini, si Steve katanya dia dibikin semamput gara-gara ngeliat setan di 'Kemping Bersama' #sekalian promo XD#**

**Zexion: #baca buku Kimia.# *rajin nian elu Zexion* gw dibikin ngeluncurin 'Meteor Mirage' di 'Kemping Bersama'. Enak aja -.**

**Tomoko: Huh! Enak aja! Btw minna! Let our begin the story! Enjooooy! #luncurin petasan**

**DISCLAIMER: KINGDOM HEARTS SERIES DOESN'T BELONG TO ME, THEY BELONG TO SQUARE ENIX. I ONLY OWN THE LAPTOP.**

* * *

"Ayah! Ayah!" panggil putriku sulungku, Anna Steiner dengan riang. Aku segera menoleh ke arah suara Anna, kuangkat dia dan kupangku di pahaku.

"Hei Anna! Bagaimana tadi disekolahmu? Tidak membuat masalah kan?" tanyaku, mata birunya menatapku dengan senang. Mata yang sama dengan mata ibunya, biru cemerlang bagaikan potongan _aquamarine, _kuelus rambut coklatnya yang diwarisinya dariku.

"Nggak kok! Tapi tadi Mrs. Aerith menyuruhku membuat kerajinan dari kertas! Banyak kertas warna-warni loh!" seru Anna sambil merentangkan tangannya dengan senang.

Aku tertawa melihat kelakuannya, entah darimana dia mendapatkan kelakuannya. Kurasa dari Ventus, karena sejak kecil Ventus sering mengunjungi Anna dan mengajaknya bermain. "Nanti ayah lihat ya hasil kerajinanmu!" ucapku.

"Iya, eh ayah! Ceritakan dong, bagaimana ayah bertemu dengan ibu!" pintanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya, ini memang cerita favoritnya. Kisah dimana aku bertemu dengan istriku, Aqua.

"Begini ceritanya..." aku memulai ceritaku.

* * *

_~NORMAL POV, 20 YEARS AGO IN TWILIGHT TOWN~_

Pagi yang tenang di SMA Twilight Hope, burung-burung berkicau dengan tenang dan sinar matahari masih bersinar hangat di awal musim semi.

_**DUAAAAAAAAAR!**_

Oke, bukan pagi yang TERLALU tenang sebenarnya, asap hitam mengepul dari ruang lab kimia SMA Twilight Hope tapi murid-murid disana hanya memasang wajah tenang seakan sudah biasa dengan ledakan di lab kimia yang sungguh dashyat.

"Hm? Profesor Vexen sedang berulah lagi?" tanya Cloud saat dia memasuki ruang kelasnya. Terra dan Lea hanya menghela napas sambil geleng-geleng.

"Yup, si gila Vexen sedang berulah. Kali ini dia sudah meledakkan 3 gelas tabung, 21 botol ukur dan sebotol sianida," kekeh Lea. "Ngomong-ngomong, jam pertama siapa yang mengajar?" tanya Lea.

"Geografi, Mr. Sephiroth," jawab Terra singkat.

"_Crap," _Lea mendesis, "Aku belum mengerjakan tugas Geografi! Terra! Aku pinjam tugasmu!" seru Lea panik.

"Aku saja tidak mengerjakan tugas Geografi, santai sajaaaa~ toh Mr. Sephiroth lagi sibuk dengan acara untuk kelas 12~" jawab Terra santai.

"Betulkah? Acara apa?" tanya Cloud menautkan alisnya, Terra menunjuk papan pengumuman yang terpasang di pinggir papan absensi.

"Ow... acara karya tulis ya..." gumam Cloud. Terra mengangguk. Lea menghela napas lega karena bebas dari hukuman lari keliling lapangan 10 kali, sudah dua kali dia lari keliling lapangan akibat tidak mengerjakan tugas.

"Yup, acaranya berlangsung selama 1 minggu, jadi kita bebas dari Geografi, Seni Teater, Musik, Sastra dan Sejarah," ujar Terra, "aku mau ketoilet dulu," ujar Terra lagi.

"Oke," kata Lea dan Cloud, Terra beranjak dari kursinya dan keluar dari kelas, setelah selesai dari kamar mandi Terra berjalan menuju kelasnya. Tapi karena tidak hati-hati dia menabrak seorang gadis yang sedang berlari sehingga terjatuh.

_**Bruk!**_

"Ouch! Maaf! Maafkan aku! Aku tidak sengaja!" seru Terra sambil membantu mengambilkan buku-buku yang dibawa gadis itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga salah! Aku tidak memperhatikan jalan," ucap gadis itu, selesai membantu gadis itu berdiri Terra menautkan alisnya dan berkata.

"Ng? Aku baru melihatmu hari ini, kamu anak baru?" tanya Terra. Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Iya, namaku Aqua Spring. Aku baru pindah dari kota Enchated Dominion, aku di kelas 10-5," kata Aqua sopan.

"_Rupanya dia adik kelasku," _batin Terra. Tak ayal sebuah senyuman mengembang di bibir Terra, dia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Salam kenal Aqua. Aku Terra Steiner, aku di kelas 11-3 jurusan IPS, mulai sekarang jika kamu ada masalah jangan segan-segan untuk bicara denganku," kata Terra, Aqua tampak salah tingkah kemudian tertawa.

"Oke Terra-_senpai, _mohon bantuannya mulai sekarang," Aqua menunduk ke Terra.

"Hei, tidak usah bersikap formal seperti itu, dan panggil aku Terra saja, nggak usah pakai embel-embel –_senpai,_" kata Terra sambil mengibaskan tangannya, gadis itu tertawa lagi.

"Oke-oke, mohon bantuannya Terra," ujar Aqua mengulas senyum hangat, dan detik itu juga Terra bersumpah jika gadis itu memiliki senyuman yang paling indah dibanding gadis manapun.

_**Kriingggggg!**_

"Ups, sudah bel masuk. Aku masuk dulu ya," kata Aqua sambil berlari menjauhi Terra. Terra tetap diam di tempatnya, masih terpana. Mr. Ansem, guru mata pelajaran Hukum yang kebetulan dapat tugas jaga kelas 11-3 menepuk pundak Terra.

"Terra, kamu tidak masuk kelas? Sudah mulai pelajaran loh," kata Mr. Ansem pelan, Terra tersentak pelan dan kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Oh Mr. Ansem," gumam Terra. "Maafkan saya, saya sedang memikirkan sesuatu," lanjut Terra kemudian masuk kelas.

"Pst! Terra!" panggil Demyx sambil menepuk punggung Terra.

"Hm?" Terra menautkan alisnya. Dia menaruh bolpoinnya

"Kamu tahu, ada siswi pindahan di kelas 10-5? Kudengar dari anak- anak dia cantik sekali!" seru Demyx semangat. Demyx Svensson, salah satu sahabat karib Terra memang sangat _up to date _kalau soal gadis cantik. Memang sih tampang Demyx termasuk lumayan, bahkan dia masuk kedalam 'kelompok pangeran dari SMA Twilight Hope.' Tapi sifatnya ini yang membuat dia dicap sebagai playboy kelas kakap bersama Axel, Isa, Sora dan Hayner.

Terra berpikir lalu menjetikkan jarinya, "Maksudmu Aqua Spring?" tanya Terra. Demyx mengangguk, harus dia akui bahwa gadis itu memang sangat cantik bahkan dia sempat terpana dengan senyuman Aqua, mata birunya bagaikan air yang jernih di musim semi yang hangat, rambut biru mudanya seperti langit di musim semi, nama itu... sangat cocok untuknya.

"Haloooooo~, Terra Steinerrrr~, apa ada penghuninyaaa~?" Demyx menjetikkan jarinya di depan Terra, Terra masih hanyut dalam pikirannya. Demyx menarik napas dan mulai berbisik mesra bin horror di telinga Terra.

SUATU KESALAHAN FATAL UNTUK DEMYX.

"Terra sayang~ bangun dongggg~ Demyx kesepian iniiii~," dan detik berikutnya Demyx terkapar dengan 10 benjolan di kepalanya. Terra menepuk-nepuk tangannya lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan tenang.

Saat jam makan siang Terra, Demyx, Lea, Ventus dan Axel makan di kantin, Lea memulai pembicaraan, "Hei, kalian tahu Aqua Spring?" tanya Lea sambil apelnya.

"Iya! Yang ada dikelas 10-5 kan? dia cantik sekali!" seru Axel semangat.

"Hei, kudengar dia keponakan Mr. Xehanort jadi otomatis dia juga sepupu jauhnya Vanitas kan? kalau tidak salah Vanitas satu kelas denganmu kan, Axel?" tanya Demyx.

"Yup, nanti akan aku tanya sama Vanitas," jawab Axel sambil menerima kotak jus dari Lea, adiknya. "_thanks,"_ Terra tidak memperhatikan percakapan teman-temannya. Iris birunya sibuk menatap sosok Aqua yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan yang lain.

"Terra, sedang makan siang dengan yang lain ya?" tanya Aqua, tanpa sadar Aqua sudah berjalan di dekat meja Terra, jantung Terra mendadak berdegup kencang.

"I—iya," tanpa Terra sadari suaranya bergetar karena didekat Aqua. Sementara 3 orang penganggu (baca: Lea, Demyx dan Axel) sok-sok berdehem melihat kejadian ini, Terra tidak menggubrisnya dan melanjutkan perkataanya, "Kamu?" tanya Terra.

Aqua menunjuk meja disebelah pot tanaman, cukup dekat dengan meja Terra. Disana sudah ada Kairi Gainsborough dari kelas 10-1, Namine Valentine dari kelas 11-5, Yuffie Kisaragi dari kelas 10-2 dan Aerith Gainsborough dari kelas 12-2.

"Oh..." gumam Terra. Mendadak dia merasakan tangan Ventus menindih bahunya.

"Aquaaaaaa!" seru Ventus riang gembira tanpa memedulikan telinga Terra yang sudah pecah akibat suara dashyat Ventus, Aqua tersenyum dan membalas sapaan Ventus dengan tersenyum kemudian Aqua berjalan menuju mejanya sendiri.

"_Sheeshhhh... _Ventus! Suaramu membuatku tuli!" protes Terra sambil mengelus-ngelus kupingnya. Ventus hanya cengengesan tidak berdosa.

"Maaf Terra, aku kan kangen dengan temanku sewaktu SD~," kata Ventus.

"...Tunggu, apa katamu? Teman SD?" ucap Terra tidak percaya dengan perkataan Ventus.

"Yup! _and lucky me! _Tahun ini dia masuk di sekolah yang sama denganku! Bahkan dia juga sekelas denganku!" sorak Ventus.

"Wow, nggak kusangka dia teman SDmu Ventus," ujar Lea. "ngomong-ngomong Terra... aku penasaran nih, bagaimana kalian bisa saling kenal ya?" desak Lea.

"I—ituuuuu... ahahahahaha..." Terra tertawa gugup. Dengan terpaksa dia menjelaskan A-Z bagaimana dia mengenal Aqua.

"Jadi begitu, beruntung sekali kau Terra, bisa mengenal gadis itu lebih dulu ketimbang kita," kata mereka dengan iri.

* * *

_~NEXT DAY~_

"Oh, Terra. Selamat pagi," Aqua menyapa Terra di pagi berikutnya, mereka berpapasan di loker sepatu. Terra sedikit gugup tapi dia mengenyahkannya dan menyapanya juga.

"Selamat pagi, Aqua."

_**DUAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! JBUUUUUUUUM! BLAAAAAAAAR! **_

"ASTAGA! APA ITU?!" seru Aqua kaget karena mendengar ledakan dari lantai 2, lantai atas bergetar dengan dashyat akibat ledakan tadi.

Terra tertawa, "Abaikan saja, itu hanya kejutan yang biasa kita dengar waktu pagi hari, lama-kelamaan kamu pasti kebiasaan kok," Terra menenangkan Aqua.

"O—okeee...?" kata Aqua tidak yakin mendengar perkataan kakak kelasnya itu, mendadak tercium bau gosong dari lantai atas. Aqua sweatdropped mencium baunya, "E—eto... sebaiknya—."

"Sebaiknya kamu masuk kelas, jam pelajaran pertama biasanya jam wali kelas," ucap Terra sambil mendorong Aqua untuk naik tangga dan meninggalkan guru mereka dalam keadaan gosong di lab kimia.

"_Okayyyyy...?" _kata Aqua tidak yakin part 2.

Mari kita berdoa untuk guru kimia yang sedang gosong di dalam lab kimia, amin. #plak!

"Terra, sudah menentukan kelas apa untuk bimbingan nanti?" tanya Mrs. Larxene sambil memberikan kertas angket untuk kelas bimbingan.

"Entahlah, kurasa aku akan mengambil kelas Desain Animasi," ucap Terra sambil mengisi kertas angketnya. Mrs. Larxene mengangguk puas setelah mendengar keputusan Terra.

"Kelas Desain Animasi ya? Kalau tidak salah Mr. Reno akan membimbing kelas Desain Animasi," kata Mrs. Larxene, "kelasnya dimulai tanggal 12 Oktober. Tepat dihari ulang tahunmu," lanjutnya.

"Oke," Terra menyerahkan kertas angketnya. Setelah pengisian angket selesai pelajaran berikutnya adalah kelas Sastra Jepang Modern yang dipegang oleh Mr. Xemnas. Dan Terra kembali melamun disaat pelajaran guru _killer _itu.

"Oke! Arti dari kalimat ini adalah... hm? Terra Steiner! Jawab pertanyaan saya! Apa arti kalimat dipapan?" seru guru itu sambil menepuk-nepuk papan tulisnya, Terra tersentak dan spontan melihat papan tulis.

"_Mampus aku, apa artinya ini?" _batin Terra panik, dia menyikut Demyx namun yang bersangkutan malah asik tidur. _"astaga, anak ini bisa-bisanya tidur di jam Mr. Xemnas," _Terra _facepalm _melihatnya.

"BERDIRI DI BELAKANG KELAS!" teriak Mr. Xemnas sambil menunjuk belakang. Terra hanya bisa pasrah berjalan ke belakang kelas, sialnya saat itu Aqua lewat di kelas 11-3. Kebetulan dibelakang kelas ada jendela kecil jadinya Aqua bisa melihat Terra.

"...Terra? Ngapain kamu?" bisik Aqua kaget. Wajah Terra langsung merah padam.

"Nggg... ituuuu..." Terra tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya, dia salting mendadak. Bingung mau menjawab bagaimana terhadap wanita pujaannya. #eh?

"Kamu dihukum ya?" Aqua menebak dengan tepat.

_**JLEB!**_

"_Tepat sekali..." _Terra merutuk dalam hati, Terra menggerutu pelan sambil menendang kursi Demyx dengan keras sampai pemuda dengan rambut _blonde _itu terjungkal dari kursinya dan bangun.

_**BRUAK!**_

"ADUH!" Demyx berteriak keras sampai seluruh penghuni 11-3 menoleh ke Demyx dengan pandangan heran.

Mr. Xemnas menautkan alisnya, "Svensson? Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Mr. Xemnas.

"_I'm okay sir..." _Demyx mengelus punggungnya yang sakit. Demyx mendelik tajam ke arah Terra. "Brengsek, apa-apaan maksudmu!?" desis Demyx tajam setelah dia duduk di bangkunya kembali.

Terra bersiul pelan sambil membuang pandangannya ke arah lain, "Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya membantu Mr. Xemnas membangunkan muridnya yang tidur saat pelajaran," balas Terra santai a.k.a _woles. _Demyx makin mendelik tajam mendengar balasan Terra.

Aqua tertawa melihat kelakuan dua seniornya, "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, aku pelajaran Biologi, sampai jumpa Terra, Demyx-_senpai," _ucap Aqua berlari meninggalkan kelas 11-3.

"Sampai jumpa Aqua," ucap Terra dan Demyx bebarengan.

Diam-diam Terra membatin didalam hati, _"Kurasa kelas 11 ini akan menyenangkan." _Terra tersenyum senang.

* * *

**TBC~**

**Tomoko: YIHAA~! MINNA-SAMAAA~! #naik kuda kaya koboi**

**Lea: ngapain lu? -.-"**

**Tomoko: gak ngapa-ngapain, iseng aja bro :p**

**Lea: -_-"**

**Tomoko: eniweyyyy~ saya ga bisa banyak omong kali ini~ karena saya masih niubi #dilempar kamus Inggris# maksud saya newbie disini~ okelah~ REVIEW YA~**


End file.
